


As a Seal upon thy Heart

by Gaelic_fiddle



Category: Pillars of the Earth
Genre: F/M, Philip's youth, missing moment, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaelic_fiddle/pseuds/Gaelic_fiddle
Summary: Un racconto che segue da vicino il personaggi di Philip, ancora giovane novizio in un piccolo villaggio nel Galles, lontano dall'uomo che sarebbe diventato, ignaro del lungo e faticoso percorso che sarebbe stato tracciato per lui.-----------------Dal primo capitolo:"Philip restò a fissare il punto dov'era sparita, rapito.Ripensò a quel volto dolce, quegli occhi limpidi e puri e alle sue parole. In quell'istante giurò che non avrebbe dimenticato quel momento. Giurò che non avrebbe mai dimenticato lei."





	1. I

Regno di Gwynedd, Galles settentrionale, Anno Domini 1114

Un bambino sfrecciava per la valle all'inseguimento di un agnellino ribelle.  
Chi l'avesse visto in quel momento mai avrebbe pensato che, da adulto, sarebbe diventato priore di un importante monastero e che avrebbe avviato la costruzione di una delle cattedrali più splendide che l'Inghilterra avesse mai visto.  
No, decisamente no.   
Piuttosto avrebbe notato un ragazzino dinoccolato che si affannava dietro un ovino troppo sciocco da capire che lui era il padrone e non la belva che voleva divorarlo, arruffati capelli castano chiari, il volto paffuto visibilmente rosso dalla fatica nonostante il sudiciume che lo ricopriva e le gambette ossute e scattanti che incespicavano ad ogni dosso.  
Quando fini per l'ennesima volta con la faccia nel fango, il piccolo Philip Ffermwr decise che se fosse dipeso da lui non avrebbe mosso un passo di più per quell'animale. Alzò la testa.  
I suoi occhi azzurri -unica parte del volto ancora pulita-, videro, lì a pochi passi, che l'agnellino si era fermato e ora lo guardava con sguardo vacuo. Belò e cominciò a brucare placidamente l'erba.   
Tutto ciò, per quel focoso bambino gallese sapeva di provocatorio -ma probabilmente quella povera bestia nemmeno se ne rendeva conto- così si levò sulle gambe ancora doloranti, prese l'agnello di peso e lo riportò nella piccola fattoria di famiglia. Sarebbe stata la catastrofe se il padre fosse tornato e si fosse accorto della sua scomparsa.  
Mentre Philip risaliva la collina su al villaggio la tensione si faceva tangibile.  
L'avanzata di re Enrico su Gwynedd procedeva senza sosta e si faceva sempre più vicina. Gli uomini più importanti dei villaggi circostanti si erano riuniti per difendere la loro gente.  
Persino il padre di Philip, riconosciuto come un'autorità ma del quale era nota l'indole pacifica, era partito.  
Aveva passato una settimana a fare da spola, portando notizie sempre più allarmanti. Poi più nulla.   
Era stato via per giorni e non arrivavano più novità dai campi di battaglia. Aveva preannunciato alla famiglia che non sarebbe tornato per qualche tempo; Philip aveva pregato il padre di portarlo con lui ma il genitore era stato irremovibile "Devi prenderti cura della mamma e di Francis" gli aveva detto. E lui, fiero del suo incarico e conscio della grande responsabilità, aveva rinunciato ad accompagnare il padre.  
Philip si era affannato affinchè non deludesse le aspettative paterne, sotto gli occhi amorevoli della madre e l'ammirazione del fratellino. Per questo aveva gridato alla tragedia quanto era sparito l'agnellino.  
Il bambino non sapeva che la vera tragedia era ben più grave di quanto immaginasse e che sarebbe arrivata presto.  
Fece in tempo a tornare a casa quando una voce eccitata urlò "Cadogan Ffermwr è di ritorno!" Quel grido fu accolto con un misto di sollievo e timore poiché stava tornando un importante punto di riferimento ma non si sapeva che notizie avrebbe portato.  
Per Philip, invece, fu solo motivo di contentezza così come per Francis. Anche la madre era felice ma condivideva la preoccupazione di tutto il villaggio.  
Philip non riuscì a trattenere l'euforia e corse incontro al padre. Ciò a cui assistette da quel momento in poi, annientò ogni sua precedente allegria.

 

Il buio.  
Cos'era successo?  
Suo padre. Lui sanguinava."Quei maledetti inglesi stanno arrivando" Aveva detto con voce flebile "Dovete rifugiarvi tutti su al monastero."  
Loro quattro, insieme a molta gente del villaggio non avevano fatto in tempo.  
Gli armigeri, ricordò. Quel volto brutto e deformato dalla furia omicida.  
Erano irrotti in casa e tutto fu grida, terrore e sangue.  
I genitori che giacevano esanimi sulla terra battuta.  
Poi la luce. La luce di un uomo che aveva preso lui e Francis, li aveva rassicurati con un semplice gesto e li aveva portati al sicuro.

Il giorno seguente, Philip desiderò che fosse tutto un terribile sogno.  
La fossa scura che aveva inghiottito quei due corpi avvolti di bianco e che ora lo guardava mostrando le sue prede, bastò a farlo tornare alla realtà.  
Bastò a fargli capire che sua madre e suo padre non sarebbero più tornati. Solo nei suoi ricordi riuscì a rivederli. Il viso dolce e sorridente di sua madre e i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e suo padre, l'espressione serafica che scordava con i tratti duri e risoluti del suo volto. La voce profonda e le grandi mani con cui gli arruffava i capelli in gesto affettuoso.  
Philip scoppiò in lacrime e il fratellino lo imitò. Anche lui aveva capito che, seppure stessero dormendo, non gli avrebbe più rivisti.  
L'abate Peter stava pronunciando un discorso in memoria delle vittime di quel massacro ma il bambino riuscì a stento a capirne il senso per via dei singhiozzi che gli astanti tentavano di reprimere.  
Perchè doveva controllarsi? Perché doveva impedire che le sue lacrime scorressero? Ormai lui e Francis non avevano più nessuno. Questo lo capiva nonostante la giovane età. Ma non sentiva le parole dell'abate che in quel momento erano per la vicinanza e l'amore incondizionato di Dio. Anche se avesse prestato attenzione, per lui sarebbe stata una ben magra consolazione. I loro genitori non c'erano più e loro erano soli. Solamente di questo era certo.  
E mentre le sue lacrime cadevano a pioggia ad inumidire la terra scura, Una testolina rossiccia, lo guardava con grandi occhi verdi animati da innocente compassione.  
Si chiamava Kathleen ed aveva cinque anni. La sua famiglia si era salvata da quella strage e ora lei stava tra i genitori, aggrappata alla mano della madre, con un pollice paffuto in bocca. Anche lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi ma perché l'aveva rattristata vedere quel bambino piccolo come lei così straziato. Era affascinata ed incuriosita dalla disarmonia di quell'aria afflitta su un volto tanto giovane e delicato.  
Aveva l'impressione che, nonostante le lacrime che lo inchiodavano alla Terra, si trovasse in un altro mondo. Lo vedeva fluttuare sopra tutta quella gente: era altro da tutto ciò che lo circondava, lei compresa.  
"Perché quel bimbo piange, mamma?" aveva chiesto in un sussurro, intimorita dalla solennità e dalla cupezza di quel momento "I suoi genitori sono andati in cielo, Kath" le rispose la madre accarezzandole la testa con dolcezza.  
"Ed è una cosa brutta?" "No, sono in un posto bellissimo ora, solo che quel bambino non potrà più vederli per molto tempo, per questo piange" spiegò la madre con commozione crescente.  
La bambina rimase perplessa. Era brutto stare senza genitori per tanto tempo ma infondo, se il posto dov'erano ora era così bello, quel bambino avrebbe dovuto essere felice. Forse non lo sapeva, pensò, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dirglielo.  
La funzione terminò e la gente si disperse. I capi chini e le mani raccolte avanti in atteggiamento rispettoso testimoniavano tutto il dolore che quell'episodio aveva portato nel villaggio.  
L'abate Peter, che in quel momento aveva la custodia dei due piccoli orfani, li attirò a se per portarli via da quel luogo di morte. Francis gli prese la mano docilmente ma Philip si oppose in silenzio facendogli capire che voleva restare lì ancora un poco. Non fu forzato e il monaco si allontanò, comprensivo.  
Nel frattempo stava andandosene anche la famiglia di Kathleen. La bambina percorse qualche metro con la testa voltata a fissare Philip che se ne stava con la testa bassa, ormai solo. Pian piano rallentò il passo e la madre fu costretta a trascinarla. Poi Kathleen, fattasi coraggio, sgusciò dalla presa e tornò indietro, sotto gli occhi increduli dei genitori.  
La bambina si avvicinò lentamente a Philip e timorosa gli poggiò una manina su un braccio.  
Lui percepì il calore del tocco e pensò si trattasse di Francis o dell'abate ma poi pensò che erano andati via e così alzò la testa per scoprire chi gli stesse accanto.  
Quando vide quella bambina dai capelli rossi che lo guardava con intensità e affetto si sentì disorientato. Forse la conosceva o forse no, ma quello sguardo bastò per fargliela sembrare familiare. "Come ti chiami?" gli chiese.  
Lui a stento riuscì a risponderle. Scese una lacrima, una delle tante che aveva versato quel giorno. Lei allora tese una mano e gli asciugò la guancia "Non piangere Philip" gli disse "Loro sono in posto bellissimo ora e anche se non li vedi saranno sempre con te" spiegò con una vocina timida ma forte "devi essere felice" concluse sorridendo.  
Poi lo cinse in una abbraccio tanto affettuoso che non sarebbe stata in grado di ripetere con uno dei suoi fratelli.  
Si staccò da lui con delicatezza e tornò correndo dai genitori, che avevano seguito ogni attimo della scena.  
Si girò a guardarlo un'ultima volta e scomparve dietro la discesa del colle.  
Philip restò a fissare il punto dov'era sparita, rapito.  
Ripensò a quel volto dolce, quegli occhi limpidi e puri e alle sue parole. In quell'istante giurò che non avrebbe dimenticato quel momento. Giurò che non avrebbe mai dimenticato lei.


	2. Chapter II

dodici anni dopo

Così com'è noto all'uomo da tempo immemore, da prima che i filosofi s'interrogassero sui grandi quesiti dell'esistenza, lo scorrere dei giorni non è immutato; gli anni passano, scanditi dal succedersi delle stagioni, dall'inverno alla primavera.

E in questo tempo tutto cambia: le foglie cadono lasciando il posto ad altri piccoli germogli, la neve imbianca le valli per poi sciogliersi ai primi raggi del nuovo sole, gli uomini nascono, muoiono, crescono, maturano. Il gelo impenitente per il dolce tepore, il torpore delle membra per il risveglio dei sensi. E questo stupisce, sconvolge. Sapere che tutto intorno a noi abbia una propria autonomia, anche ciò che sembra inanimato, lascia interdetto ogni spettatore.

Così, il tempo trascorre e muta.

Ecco, aveva ritrovato il filo logico dei suoi pensieri. Le capitava sempre di intraprendere un pensiero e ad arrivare a riflettere su tutt'altra cosa perchè si era persa in voli pindarici e in qualche modo trovava divertente riconoscere le associazioni che la sua mente aveva compiuto per poi ritornare al principio delle sue meditazioni.

Pensava al lungo periodo in cui era stata lontana da casa, quella casa in quel piccolo villaggio arroccato intorno all'antico monastero.

Era stata via dieci anni e ora tornare nei luoghi della sua prima infanzia la commuoveva.

Si addentrarono in una fitta foresta e a quel punto lei riconobbe gli stessi alberi, gli stessi cespugli e le stesse rocce lasciati anni prima.   
Incredibile come, a soli sette anni di vita, fosse riuscita ad acquisire ed a formulare in ricordo tutto ciò, pensava. Doveva trattarsi di uno di quei misteriosi meccanismi della mente: molto spesso non ci si rende conto delle informazioni che si memorizzano. E stava per ripartire per una delle sue contorte elucubrazioni quando lo zio, che cavalcava accanto a lei, esclamò entusiasta: " Non si poteva scegliere giorno migliore per arrivare. Guarda come brillano gli alberi irradiati dal sole, le foglie sembrano smeraldi; persino il sottobosco perde la sua ordinaria cupezza. Per non parlare dell'allegro chiacchiericcio dei tordi. Lo splendore di questa regione è disarmante al principio della primavera" Lei sorrise sommessamente. Suo zio era fatto così: non riusciva a non esternare ogni sua emozione e quando lo faceva sapeva descriverle con quella nota di patetismo tanto cara ai teatranti.  
Non potè,tuttavia, non convenire con lui circa la bellezza di quei luoghi: li aveva sempre ricordati magnifici e ora constatava con piacere che il tempo non aveva distorto l'immagine che le era rimasta.

Il viaggio era stato molto lungo e la piccola comitiva, formata dalla ragazza, lo zio e due servitori, acquistò rinnovato buon umore all'idea della meta vicina. Certo, la salita sarebbe stata tortuosa e impegnativa, perciò si risolsero a sostare per un po', affinchè le loro cavalcature potessero riposare un poco:c'era una radura nei pressi, attraversata da un torrente e lì si fermarono. Mentre gli uomini facevano bere i cavalli, la ragazza ne approfittò per avventurarsi nei dintorni, come faceva spesso nei boschetti intorno a quella che per tanto tempo era stata casa sua, lì nello Yorkshire. Camminò nel bosco, facendo attenzione a non allontanarsi troppo e cercando qualche punto di riferimento per poter tornare indietro.   
Sotto i suoi piedi l'erba frusciava delicatamente, accompagnando il suo passo metre, tutt'intorno, la fragranza dei fiori in boccio riempiva l'aria.  
Si accostò al tronco massiccio di una giovane quercia, chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro, godendo della pace che provava in quel luogo, in quel momento....si, in  _quel_ momento. L'unica cosa che stonava con quell'atmosfera idilliaca erano dei guaiti rabbiosi di alcuni cani che giungevano soffusi per la lontananza.

Solo un attimo dopo, quando tutto era avvolto in quel silenzio reverenziale, un movimento di foglie la spinse a ritornare alla realtà. Temendo l'arrivo di qualche brigante o fuorilegge, sfilò un pugnale dalla cintura del vestito, un'arma minuta ma che dava l'impressione di essere molto efficace: in anni di viaggi aveva imparato a difendersi.

Si accorse che il fruscio continuava, lo sentiva più vicino a lei, troppo vicino. Cominciò a spaventarsi, voleva gridare ma si rese conto di non riuscirci.   
Poi qualcosa che doveva essere una ghianda cadde dall'alto e la colpì. Sobbalzò e massaggiandosi la testa guardò in alto, verso le fitte fronde dell'albero. Riuscì a percepire un lieve movimento, poi tornò tutto immobile. Lei arretrò e avanzò di nuovo verso il tronco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla folta chioma della quercia. Poteva trattarsi del vento, pensò, ma non era tanto forte da smuovere i rami in quel modo. Ci fu un'altra scossa e a quel punto si convinse che doveva esserci qualcuno, nascosto là su.   
Nel silenzio più totale, cercò di riflettere e capire cosa fare. Doveva scappare ed evitare di indagare oltre o restare lì senza una ragione apparente? Certo, è chiaro, posto così, il dubbio è facile a sciogliersi, convenne con se stessa. In realtà sapeva perchè non voleva andarsene: era curiosa di scoprire chi si nascondesse tra le foglie. Beh complimenti, si elogiò sarcastica, sappi che la cosa va a tuo rischio e pericolo. Quando mai la curiosità non porta guai?

Ma prima che potesse fare o pensare qualsiasi altra cosa sentì un bisbiglio venire dall'alto "Pss, là sotto, se ne sono andati?" Ecco, a tutto era preparata fuorchè a questo. Mandò un urlo acuto che nemmeno lei credeva d'essere in grado di produrre e a questo seguitò un altro grido, profondo e terrorizzato, un rumore di rami spezzati e il tonfo sordo di un corpo che cade.

Dall'altra parte dell'albero giaceva un uomo o forse un ragazzo, parzialmente coperto dall'erba alta. La ragazza restò a fissarlo,atterrita. Per una qualche reazione inconscia tese la mano armata davanti a se, non sapendo se andare a controllare come stesse quello sconosciuto o se tornare alla sua comitiva. Perchè dargli tanta importanza? Forse era anche morto. Si, e allora? Si rispose. Tu l'hai spaventato, tu l'hai fatto cadere e ora vai a controllare come sta, l'ammonì qualcosa che sospettò essere la sua coscienza. Si avvicinò con passo incerto continuando, pur ignorandone il motivo, a puntare il pugnale in avanti. Mentre girava intorno al tronco, lo sconosciuto stava rimettendosi in piedi. Tuttavia rimase seduto dov'era, con i grandi occhi azzurri spalancati dal terrore, a fissare la ragazza difronte a lui, armata.

Si scrutarono per attimi che sembrarono eterni. Lei finalmente scoprì le sembianze di quello sconosciuto che tanto l'aveva spaventata.

Ciò che vide non sfiorava minimamente ciò che aveva immaginato fino a quel momento.

Vide un ragazzo, doveva avere poco più di diciott'anni, ma non fu l'età che la sconcertò: piuttosto il fatto che indossasse qualcosa che doveva essere un saio, ma era troppo ampio per quel suo fisico ossuto. I capelli poi erano tagliati a caschetto, un improbabile caschetto castano, la cui frangia spettinata andava quasi a coprire gli occhi chiari. Il volto affusolato ma paffuto era segnato da lunghi graffi, non profondi ma che cominciarono a sanguinare lentamente. Sicuramente aveva dinnanzi un frate o forse un novizio. Non lo conosceva, ovviamente, o per lo meno così credette in quel momento, ma qualcosa in lui la incuriosì e non seppe perchè.

***

Lo sapeva, santo cielo, lo sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così!

"Fratello Jerome mi ha chiesto se non mi è di troppo disturbo cederti a lui per una commissione" gli aveva detto il vecchio Gregory, il dispensiere. A quanto pareva, Jerome, l'erborista, aveva bisogno di un certo tipo di pianta per una delle sue pozioni. Tale erba non poteva procurarsela da solo perchè colto da forti reumatismi e i suoi assistenti erano già tutti a lavoro; e siccome lui era considerato una sorta di  _factotum_  in quel monastero, erano stati richiesti i suoi servigi a Gregory, di cui era l'aiutante.

In altre occasioni sarebbe stato ben lieto di aiutare un confratello in difficoltà, a prescindere da ogni impegno o disagio ma in quel caso fu solo il suo spiccato senso del dovere a spingerlo ad accettare.

Quel 'particolare tipo di pianta' cresceva alle porte del villaggio dove viveva Cormac Anghwrtais, ufficialmente riconosciuto come uno degli esseri più incivili e sprezzanti del regno e i suoi cani avevano preso, come di consueto, il carattere del padrone; come se non bastasse, in passato, avevano dimostrato più volte di mal sopportare il giovane novizio,tanto da volergli saltare al collo ogni volta che disgraziatamente egli fosse giunto al loro fiuto. Sapeva che la sua non sarebbe stata una semplice commissione, come fratello Jerome, ingenuamente, si aspettava. Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

E quindi adesso eccolo lì, correre a perdifiato, sinceramente terrorizzato, cercando di mettere più terra possibile tra lui e quelle belve fameliche che, non si sa in che modo, erano riuscite a superare il recinto della proprietà del vecchio Cormac. Se possibile, era andata anche peggio delle sue aspettative!

Sapendo di non poter scappare all'infinito, deviò verso il boschetto lì vicino, con la speranza che non lo seguissero almeno là dentro. Speranza che risultò vana, ma i cani furono costretti a rallentare per saltare cespugli, radici e massi. Pur essendo da caccia, non erano particolarmente agili. Il giovane, al contrario, lo era abbastanza.

I guaiti erano comunque ancora troppo vicini per potersi fermare. Ansando, cercò con febbrile accanimento dove potersi nascondere e riposare, aspettando che quei demoni passassero oltre.

Giudicando poco sicuri gli arbusti, optò per gli alberi. Scelse una quercia giovane ma massiccia, e vi si arrampicò, sistemandosi tra i rami più resistenti.

E lì aspettò, appollaiato, stando attento a percepire il minimo rumore che provasse la ritirata dei suoi inseguitori. Invece, udì solo latrati più vicini e rabbiosi. Si accasciò sconsolato, appoggiandosi al tronco dell'albero.

Perchè? Perchè proprio lui era lì? Fratello Jerome avrebbe potuto mandare uno dei suoi novizi, che fossero già impegnati o meno! E poi era assurdo cominciare a soffrire di reumatismi all'alba della primavera. Solo quel monaco strampalato ci riusciva!

No, non sarebbe sceso mai più da quell'albero. Avrebbe patito la fame e la sete, poi sarebbe morto ed infine, ormai avvizzito e consumato dagli stenti, gli uccelli avrebbero fatto scempio di lui concedendosi i suoi resti e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo cosa gli fosse successo o a causa di chi.

E mentre si perdeva in questa ben deprimente prospettiva, in lontananza, si faceva sempre più nitido lo scalpitio regolare di cavalli al passo.

Le sue speranze si riaccesero: avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto. Poi si spensero di nuovo perchè, realizzò, chissà chi si stava avvicinando, forse qualche fuorilegge. Ma perchè tutto gli andava storto quel giorno!

Provò a tranquillizzarsi, godendo della tranquillità e del silenzio del bosco, smorzato solo dal suono della natura. Lo sciabordare di un torrente vicino, il cinguettio dei tordi, la brezza tra le fronde degli alberi e... nessun minaccioso latrato! Sembravano essersi dileguati, spariti, ma non ne era sicuro...

Doveva arrischiarsi a scendere? Forse i cani erano semplicemente in attesa...ma potevano essere tanto furbi? Considerò l'ipotesi poco probabile.

In quel momento, però, sentì dei passi farsi vicini. Si imboscò ancora di più tra le foglie, temendo l'arrivo di qualcuno poco raccomandabile. Ma scoprì presto che si trattava di tutt'altro.

Dal piccolo spiraglio che si era creato tra i rami, scorse una figura di giovane avvicinarsi alla quercia.

Avanzava ad occhi chiusi, completamente assorta nella pace di quel luogo. I raggi del sole che fendevano gli alberi come frecce, si riflettevano e confondevano nelle pieghe dei suoi lucenti ricci rossi illuminando un volto delicato, leggermente arrossato sulle gote. Avvolta da quella luce, in quello scenario di sogno, sembrava non possedere nulla di terreno. Una piccola dea, giunta in quel bosco guidata dal vento.

Se fosse vissuto secoli addietro, avrebbe giurato di trovarsi di fronte alla discesa in terra di Diana.

Pensieri poco idonei per un novizio, se ne rendeva conto. Era stato forse un male leggere l'epica classica?

Dovette abbandonare le sue fantasticherie perchè, essendosi sporto troppo, rischiò di cadere.

Per tornare in equilibrio, fu costretto ad aggrapparsi alle fronde, creando un forte rumore che scosse la quiete della ragazza.

La vide guardare ansiosa verso di lui, o piuttosto, verso la chioma dell'albero. Lui aveva provveduto a nascondersi meglio: non era prudente farsi vedere, non in quel momento, almeno. Con orrore, poi, notò che stringeva un pugnale. Tanta fu la sorpresa che rischiò nuovamente di perdere l'equilibrio. Ci fu un altro spostamento di foglie. Certo, se voleva tenere nascosta la sua presenza doveva smetterla di fare rumore!

La ragazza rimase a guardare in alto, perplessa. Oramai doveva aver intuito che lassù si nascondeva qualcuno. Forse non gli conveniva più restare celato. Nonostante l'arma, non aveva l'aria di essere pericolosa né violenta, poteva avere all'incirca i suoi anni e, nonostante la sua ben scarsa esperienza in materia, pensava che le donne fossero abbastanza innocue, in genere, sopratutto a quell'età . Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, poteva dargli la conferma che i suoi inseguitori si erano realmente dileguati.

Dopo lungo pensare, si fece coraggio e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione "Pss, là sotto, se ne sono andati?"

Beh, contando che pochi minuti prima l'aveva giudicata innocua, quanto accadde in quei secondi immediatamente successivi, giunse del tutto inaspettato.

Lei esplose in un urlo agghiacciante, che non sospettava potesse produrre quel corpicino esile; vacillò per lo spavento e a quel punto fu inutile cercare un appiglio: scivolò; con la forza della paura e della disperazione cercò di tenersi ai rami vicini ma questi, troppo sottili, si spezzarono al peso del suo corpo in caduta libera. Urlò, in preda al panico.

Cadde.

La caduta, fortunatamente, non fu dolorosa. L'erba alta e soffice e l'ampio saio in cui era avvolto avevano ammortizzato l'atterraggio.

Tuttavia avvertì un leggero bruciore su tutto il viso, dovuto probabilmente a dei graffi che si era procurato nel cadere.

Si mise a sedere, intenzionato ad alzarsi, ma fu frenato dall'agghiacciante visione della giovane dal pugnale spianato che si avvicinava a lui. Rimase immobile, con gli occhi sgranati.

Più lei si faceva vicina, più lui si allontanava strisciando sulle gambe. Il suo sguardo, sempre fisso, riusciva solo ad abbassarsi verso il coltellino che la ragazza ormai impugnava più per istinto che per volontà propria. Lei, accortasi del terrore che imperava negli occhi del frate -o novizio-, si affrettò a disfarsi dell'arma lanciandola di lato nell'erba; il giovane ne seguì la traiettoria, come in trance.

Tirò poi un sospiro di sollievo, allontanata la minaccia.

La ragazza accelerò il passo e lo raggiunse. Non riuscendo a parlare gli tese la mano, offrendogli un muto soccorso. Lui l'afferrò istintivamente e si issò su, ancora abbastanza scosso per la caduta.

Una volta in pedi, si rivelò essere non molto più alto di lei, che in verità era piuttosto piccola, ma ben proporzionato.

Rimasero così, immobili, faccia a faccia senza dire nulla. Lui, da quando era entrata nel suo campo visivo, non le aveva mai staccato gli occhi di dosso. La fissava incuriosito come a voler scoprire chi fosse soltanto leggendole in quei grandi occhi verdi che tanto gli sembrarono dolci e familiari. Per quanto la situazione in sé potesse sembrare allo spettatore esterno in qualche modo pittoresca, anche forse idilliaca, è bene dire che i due giovani sconosciuti la trovarono non poco imbarazzante.

"Scusa" riuscì a dire lei in un sussurro "Ti se fatto male?" nel sentirsi così direttamente interpellato, il novizio si riscosse e dopo mille balbettii riuscì a rispondere in modo più o meno sensato "Ehm, no...no,no, sto bene. Solo ehm...mi brucia la faccia, credo di essermi..." e si toccò il viso scoprendolo segnato in più punti"...graffiato" concluse guardandosi le di dita ora insanguinate.

"Aspetta, lasciami dare un'occhiata..." e d'impulso ella si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla guancia destra, dove sembrava ci fosse una ferita più profonda; quel contatto fu tanto rapido quanto sconvolgente. Fu come il pungere inatteso di una rosa. Entrambi provarono quella strana sensazione, come se vi fosse, in quel tocco, qualcosa che entrambi avevano già vissuto. Li aveva entrambi turbati.

Lei, ovviamente, ritirò subito la mano e la nascose sotto l'altra, contorcendola dalla vergogna. Era arrossita d'un rossore pudico che rendeva i suoi tratti ancor più dolci. Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui... normalmente avrebbe soccorso un ferito in uno stato simile, ma in quel caso...lui, dato ciò che si supponeva dovesse essere,non avrebbe dovuto scambiare o subire un contatto con un'appartenente del gentil sesso. "Scu-scusa, scusate...io...ehm...è solo che ti, vi ho visto sanguinare e..." anche il fatto che a quel punto non sapesse come rivolgersi a lui era sintomo del suo turbamento. Finalmente il giovane parlò, mitigando un poco le sue tribolazioni interne "Non ti preoccupare...va tutto bene. È stato gentile da parte tua affannarti tanto per uno sconosciuto" Non seppe come, ma rimase poco convinto da quell'ultima frase. Non che dubitasse delle sue attenzioni, piuttosto del fatto che dovesse essere del tutto una sconosciuta per lui. C'era qualcosa in lei di così noto e che lo aveva costretto a fissarla così indiscretamente spesso. E dopo il contatto di poco prima, fu come se avesse trovato una prova che avvalorasse la sua tesi. D'istinto si portò una mano sulla guancia, sporcandosela inevitabilmente di sangue.

Tacquero nuovamente. E intorno a loro la primavera infuriava come i loro animi.

Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di rompere quel silenzio tanto melodico.

Fu lui a caricarsi quel compito gravoso "Scusa se sono diretto, ma...." e le piantò nuovamente quei due zaffiri in volto, guardandola di traverso "...beh, ecco....ho l'impressione di averti già vista"

Lei si stupì di quell'affermazione, convinta, apparentemente, di non conoscerlo affatto.

Avrebbe quindi dovuto negare istantaneamente quella possibilità, ma restò a pensarvici su per del tempo. Perchè non lo sapeva. Forse quell'impressione aveva sfiorato anche lei ma si apprestò a negarlo fermamente a se stessa. Era certa di non averlo mai visto, quando avrebbe potuto farlo? Doveva esserci un errore.

Poi si risolse a dire "Oh! Penso che tu ti stia confondendo. So per certo che siete il primo...." accennò con il capo all'abito, imbarazzata "che incontro...Voglio dire, conosco padre Joseph, abate del monastero della cittadina dove vivevo ma....è molto diverso da te...quindi..." Non riuscì a continuare

"Va bene, forse hai ragione, mi sono confuso..." e a quel punto sfoggiò un sorriso talmente autentico, talmente dolce da risultare disarmante.

La ragazza deglutì, e improvvisamente sembrò essere molto interessata a seguire con attenzione il percorso tortuoso di una formica lungo l'albero lì vicino.

Ma l'insetto sparì presto e fu costretta a trovare un'altra occupazione per non morire dall'imbarazzo. Non sapeva perchè nessuno dei due si fosse ancora congedato. Suo zio probabilmente la stava aspettando e lui...beh, sicuramente doveva avere i suoi compiti da svolgere. Dopotutto però, ci rifletteva solo ora, era curioso che un monaco si trovasse nel bel mezzo di un bosco e per di più arrampicato su di un albero. Pensò di chiederglielo, tanto per allentare la tensione.

"Forse ora anch'io ti sembrerò diretta, ma cosa ci facevi lassù, nascosto tra i rami?" Lui sorrise di nuovo, come quando si tenti di nascondere una verità imbarazzante. Esitò un po', per una questione di orgoglio che probabilmente sarebbe stato gravemente ferito. Non aveva voglia di raccontare ad una ragazzina incontrata da poco -perchè di questo si trattava- che si stava nascondendo per paura di cadere preda di un'orda di cani cui stava antipatico "Beh, ecco...in realtà è una cosa da nulla. Se lo raccontassi otterrei solo risate. Diciamo che è stata una forma di precauzione" sperò di esserne uscito con questa risposta evasiva "Per caso la precauzione ha a che fare con i cani che ho sentito guaire in lontananza?" Quello cambiò colore, diventando, se possibile, più rosso di quanto già non fosse con il viso ridotto in quella maniera.

Ma non riuscì a replicare perchè a quel punto si udirono delle voci chiamare un nome che giungeva indistinto. La ragazza si riscosse con una certa agitazione.

Lui se ne accorse "tutto bene?"

"Si, io...credo mi stiano cercando. Sono in viaggio con mio zio e ci eravamo fermati per far riposare i cavalli ma ora dovremo essere pronti per ripartire" Chissà perchè gli diceva tutto questo. Non poteva accennare un inchino, per educazione, augurare buona giornata e andarsene per la sua strada?

"Ripartire per dove?" chiese l'altro

"Oh! Dovremo quasi esserci, siamo diretti al villaggio di Clwysty ar Afon" Lui ebbe un sussulto. Il suo monastero sorgeva proprio sopra quel villaggio "Davvero?" chiese di nuovo.

Ma le voci si avvicinavano e la ragazza era ansiosa di raggiungerle "Si" rispose asciutta "scusami, ma ora devo proprio andare, non voglio che si preoccupino. Spero che quelle ferite guariscano presto. Addio pad...fratel....addio" e dopo aver accennato ad un inchino di congedo sparì nel verde con una rapidità impressionante.

Lui restò a guardare innanzi a sé, nel fitto del bosco, con un'espressione di affettuosa simpatia per quella ragazza che aveva suscitato in lui le più strane sensazioni. Poi un pensiero lo raggiunse: se era proprio in quel villaggio che era diretta, ci sarebbero state buone possibilità di rivederla e il giovane, in cuor suo, se ne rallegrò.


End file.
